Secret Visitor
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Vampire!Levi x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

You peeled open your eyelids, unable to discern the blur of light and shadows before you. Your head spun from the combination of insomnia and blood loss. Steadying yourself with your palms, you pushed yourself from the downy pillows. Another wave of dizziness overtook you. With a low groan, you wiped the cold sweat forming beneath your hair. You peered behind the gossamer curtain surrounding your bed. One's bedroom was supposed to be a sanctuary of sleep, a place one could conceal themselves, confident in their safety. That was not the case for you.

There was a monster that entered and left as it pleased.

Despite the intricate, lacy fabric of your coverings, the delicate, crystalware and porcelain, the beautiful furniture adorning your room, you only noticed the shadows they cast along the walls, giving your dwelling an eerie feeling. Goosebumps forming along your arm, you lay your head down, burying yourself in softness. You prayed that just this one night you could sleep peacefully with no disturbances. With a silent swallow, you drifted away into an uncomfortable sleep.

Quiet rustles and the sinking of your bed were enough to awaken you. A quiet whimper reverberated in the back of your throat. The dark presence loomed over you, ghosting a frigid hand over your delicate shoulder. The rational side of you knew well of the danger intruding your home. It signaled the rest of your body to rush adrenaline through you as fast as it could, as little as it may have seemed. As tired as you were, perhaps it could power your limbs enough to urge you to escape, run, anything to avert you. But, all it could muster was a rapid heart rate and your life fluid freezing your veins.

After you were rolled over on your back, your eyes slowly opened to find the creature of the night, boring his crimson eyes into yours. You perceived what he wanted. He visited you night after night, when you were at your most vulnerable, breaking the skin of your neck with his glimmering fangs, partaking of your lifeblood. Your family and closest of friends noticed it too. Although they knew not the cause, they noted the color draining from your normally glowing face. They commented on your lack of energy and even your lack of focus.

But, your long locks concealed the purple indentions made the night before by your secret visitor.

Predacious, he leaned in close, yearning for more of the vital juices hiding behind the thin, little vessels. As he softly grasped your jaw, he tilted your head back, carefully, as if you might break. Slowly, he inhaled your enticing scent and ran the tip of his nose along the jugular vein, his ebony locks tickling the tiny nerves in your skin. He smirked against you as your heart rate increased. Unlike the warm, comforting breath of a man, his was cold. strangely inanimate. Though he navigated himself through the realms of the living as an intelligent being, able to communicate his thoughts and feelings as one might expect a human would, his icy skin indicated his belonging to the night, to a supernatural realm that your kind so greatly feared.

Yet, you lay there, helplessly face to face with this spectral.

Taking you a little by surprise, he pressed his dry lips onto yours, his fingers still holding your face in place. Furthering his intrusion, he slid his tongue into your tender cavity, sampling your taste and quickening your heart. At first, a cry of protest caught in your throat. Your logic urged you to push him away, strike him despite his otherworldly strength, anything that could save you from the everlasting darkness he was pulling you towards.

But, another side of you spoke, a weak, emotional side. It longed for his touch, despite its bone chilling nature. It desired his aggressive kisses. You wanted to be a part of him. You wanted him to steal you away.

You yearned for him to draw your life from you.

A low hiss vibrated in the depths of his chest as you responded favorably to his kiss. He pulled away from you with half-lidded eyes, content with the red, swollen condition he left behind on your lips. Again, he twisted your neck accordingly, allowing the large vein to expose itself to him. He ran the tip of his tongue against the long line, as if softening the skin for what was to come. Biting your sore lip, you closed your eyes, waiting.

Slowly, he sunk his fangs into you and latched his lips onto the weakened area. You grunted at the sharp pain. Your neck ached for a moment as he began to drink his fill. Sensing your discomfort, his free hand slid down from your shoulder, over chest, down your side and rested on your hip. Slight pressure pinned you to your bed. With limp, trembling arms, you wrapped them loosely around his strong shoulders, urging him to continue. In between wet sounds from his mouth, he hummed in approval at your gesture, swallowing more and more of your blood. Your eyes clouded. You became lightheaded. You slowly lost feeling in your fingers, clutching his coat. A strange darkness, once you used to fear so, began to embrace you.

Finally releasing your bruised flesh, he licked the open wounds and what little blood remained. His face came into view again; his eyes reflecting the light of the solemn moon, your own blood dripping down the corner of his mouth, a cocky smirk etched across his lips. With shaking breaths, you watched helplessly as he bent close to you again, bringing your lips into another soul, sucking kiss. An odd mix of iron and salt dominated your taste buds. To think that this was he craved for, this savor coming directly from your veins, sent shivers down your exhausted body.

Once more, he separated from you and wiped the hints of red from your mouth with his thumb. With a small nod, he rose from your bed, made his way towards the large, open window and disappeared into the shadows from whence he came. Gulping down the dry lump forming in your throat, you closed your eyes, permitting these sensations to dominate your very being.

Your secret visitor, slowly but surely, was stealing away the parts of you that made you human, leading you into the endless night that created his isolated world. Worse still, the saddest crime of them all, you wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain: a sharp, aching sensation peeled through the veins in your neck. Yet, you became accustomed to this. It was only another part of your nightly ritual. Soft moans escaped parted lips as you writhed beneath your nocturnal lover. Ebony tresses tickled the skin beneath your jaw. Holding you by your waist, the weight of his cold body pressed you into your downy blankets. You gingerly rested your hands on his shoulders and fisted his black coat if the pain grew far too unbearable. With each passing second, your heart slowed more and more.

Your condition worsened because of these visits. The tiny wounds in your neck deepened into your veins. Due to blood loss, fatigue constantly weighed down your shoulders. Your head spun, and your skin lost all its warm, natural color. You withdrew yourself from family and friends, too weary to venture the outside world. Terrified of your failing state, your family dragged you to the nearest hospital where you might be treated and revitalized.

But, you could not hide from your visitor. Too much did he become a part of you. He memorized every part of you. Indeed, he sensed your presence at any given moment. You had no place to hide. He found you in your private hospital room and entered through the window, just as he did in your home, and just as he had done before, he lay across your fragile body, drowning you in his dark world, touching you, drawing from your sweet blood.

Despite your life dwindling away, the pieces of your humanity breaking away little by little, you tied yourself to this creature of the night. After resisting him for so long, you finally surrendered to his whim.

His lips latched tight around the sensitive flesh of your neck, sinking his fangs deeper and deeper. Occasionally, his tongue circled the openings and allowed your unique taste overpower his senses. Unlike his previous feedings in which he ended rather quickly, he continued on. Your body became flaccid in his grasp. That pain mixed with odd pangs of pleasure from his contact diminished. Your eyes became dim, and your hearing dulled. Yet, all the while, his presence overpowered you. A slight burn in your neck, and you faded into unconsciousness.

His grip loosening, his finally released the wounded skin and licked away the ruby droplets. Your body, now cold as death, was heaved into his arms, wrapped tightly to his chest. For a moment, he gazed into your face, your perfectly serene face, pale and lifeless. He brushed aside a loose strand of hair before leaning in for a soft kiss against your frozen, unresponsive lips.

As he breathed into your mouth, your eyes reopened, now deep and red as blood. You raised your head slowly to meet his face: a smirk of contentment rested on his lips. Deliberately, he placed a hand on your cheek as if admiring his work. Your timid fingertips traced over your face; it felt smooth and cool much like his. You slipped them over your cracked lips then traced them over your teeth; elongated and sharp. After a prick to your index finger, you gasped a little and pulled back. A tiny red mark was left in its wake. Eyes widened, you glanced up at your companion, who merely smiled in approval.

The deed was done. You now belonged to him and his enticing otherworldly realm.

Before you could speak, your words were caught in another kiss, now slow and sensual. He caged your face lightly in his hands, forcing you to focus on nothing other than him. Since you now belonged to the night, you no longer felt your heart flutter with excitement nor warmth spread throughout your limbs. Yet, you still noticed a strange pleasure. Though indescribable, you were aware, and at this given moment, it was enough. Inhaling deeply, you leaned in, yearning for just a little more.

When he pulled away, he softly took your hand and pulled you to your feet, his smile never leaving. As you were only a thin, silk nightgown, he draped his long, black coat over your figure before leading you to the large window. You breathed in the cool, night air. Though a new life form, there still remained small traces of the person you were and would continue to stay. You two gazed into the silvery moonlight, swimming in the dark, blue heavens. Starlets seemed to twinkle with joy at the binding of these two souls. The wind and branches engaged in a somber dance at your coming.

After one nod from your lover, one chaste kiss, he whisked you away to this new world, this dark world of which you now belonged and longed for.


End file.
